Hunters and Robots
by SuperBUttHurt
Summary: Well here it is! My very first story! I hope you'll take the time out of your day to read and leave reviews, I'd love to get feedback. NOTE: This takes place during and after volume 4. DISCLAIMER I do not own RWBY or any of its original characters. Also I added some bullshit History to make a sub-par back story for the OC. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Many...many years have passed..I think

How am I still alive?...I think

Have they forgot about me...now is that a good or bad thing...I think

Not much to do anymore, well there never was anything to do other than just make it through the...never mind

Now just alone with my thoughts..after all that's the only thing I can do...Think

 **KERCHUNCK...WHAM**

"Ow..." I rub my head as I jolt back into reality and jump up to be greeted by nothing but darkness, the only lights being the sensors on the surrounding equipment

"Wh-where am I? Oh yeah...HELLO?" I shout in hopes someone will hear

"...ZZzzZ hel-o..zzZZ.." The sound buzzes in my head, I give it a good smack and it goes away. I manage to keep my balance and look around, the first thing that catches my eye are my enormous hand restraints open and broken on the cold floor

"The hell..? How'd that happen..." I question "HELLO?" I shout once more only for the buzzing to return

"..zzZ hello? Can..you he-zzZz-re me?" The feminine voice calls out

"WHOS THERE?!" I scan the room quickly "Where are you?!" I yell

"I'd keep your voice down...you aren't the only one here...and don't worry I here to help you"

"What? Help me? What do you mean I'm not the only one here?" I begin to question as I hear a low toned growl echo throughout the facility "J-just what the fuck was that...?"

"Listen...I kno-zZZ-w you have questions...but you have to trust me"

"Why the hell should I do that!? I don't even know you! I don't know what happened, I don't even remember my name!" The growling grows louder

"Seriously! Keep it down!...Oh no..quick! Hide!"

I start to panic as the growling grows much louder and the sound of stomping comes closer and closer. I duck under a desk unwilling listening to the voice as the...beast...walks through the room

"Wha-what the hell IS that..." I whisper dumbfounded

"A Grimm...although..I've never seen one that looks that...grotesque" the voice says

"You've seen these things before?! Just who are you and why can't I see you?!"

"Please! Keep your voice down!" She says as the beast circles and exits the room, as it leaves a trail of blood and...goo

I crawl back into my feet and catch my breath "Now...answer me voice... who are you and why did I get released?"

She takes a deep breath and finally speaks up

"My name Is Pyrrha Nikos, a huntress...well I used to be before I died"

My mind I rushing even more than before, trying to piece together what this girl just told me "so so so...what are you a ghost? A evil spirit?"

"Not exactly...that I'm still trying to figure out myself.."

"Oh perfect, the evil spirt in my head doesn't even know what it is" I spat getting frustrated

"I'm not evil!" She pouts "And I'm trying to help you!"

"Why?! Why would a huntress need my help?" I say

"Well first off IM DEAD...and second I just showed up in your head, don't get me wrong I would've chose anyone but you"

"Oh you're too kind" I say looking out into the hallway

"Just returning the favour, now do you want to get out of here or not?"

I sigh deeply and slouch in defeat, listening to her is probably my best bet "Fine...but that's easier said than done, this is Emsu, the maximum security prison under the _ocean"_

"Just how long have you been here? This place is long abandoned...I learned about it when I was alive...I had no idea someone was still here...how are you alive now that I think about it"

"Yeah...wondering that myself too..." I say now creeping out in the hallway

"What do you remember? Anything would help"

I rub the back of my neck "Not much...just the experiments..." I say while

My fingers trail my scared body

"Experiments? Isn't this place just a prison?" She asks concerned "And they did them on you?"

"Yeah let's talk about something else...sorry to say I don't remember anything else"

"Back to what you were saying, you said that thing was a Grimm? I thought the mass extermination got them all" I ask obviously

"Mass extermination...of Grimm? H-how old are you...? Cause that was over 100 years ago..."

I stop dead in my tracks and go wide eyed "A hundre- A hundred years..." I clutch my head and fall to my knees "Oh god...I think I'm remembering something..."

"Wait really?! What is it!" She forcefully asks

"Gah...It's nothing important...I just remembered WHAT I am" I say getting back to walking

She sighs but speaks up "but I'm still stuck on the fact how you survived down here..."

"I suppose I should tell you...now that your in my brain...I'm an android"

"What?! No way, you're way too life like to be a robot" she exclaims

"Well that's the thing, androids are about as human as robots get, at least my eyes that are robotic, it's hard to explain but I'm like...looking through a computer...I'm still hazy what they did to me but I also think my brain's also mechanical, still doesn't explain you though"

"Hey now I know why you survived down here, your digestive system must also be mechanical, I'm not saying it is but that makes the most sense"

"Yeah...again sorry I don't know more, but I like to think I know my way around here, probably have to be quite due to the Grimm that's in here"

"What would be smart, another thing that would be smart is finding a weapon"

"Unfortunately, I never did pass by the armoury on my way to my cell and the lab, so I don't know where that is" I sigh just as I pass by what looks like a mutilated skeleton "ugh...poor bastard" I kneel down and see a intact pistol of some kind "this'll work I imagine?" I ask looking down its sights

"I mean...it's something, I don't know if it'll hold up against that Grimm" she sighs deeply

"Thanks for the reassurance..." I say holstering it. Almost if on cue, the sound of the beast comes back

"Alright, perfect time to see how you are with that thing"

"Probably not very good I'll be honest" I say ducking around he corner

"Thanks for the reassurance" she coyly retorts

I snort in rebuttal "Funny" I spit

"Ok ok shhhh! ...I think it's getting closer..."

I hold my breath and listen closely, sure enough I hear the sloppy stomps coming from around the corner, I remain as silent as possible until the sound goes away. I let out a deep breath of relief thinking it's gone. Just like that the Grimm pops around the corner and let's out a bloodcurdling screech right into my face

"Fuck!" I scramble to get my weapon ready and fire it, it grazes the monsters face making it bleed as the blue bolt of energy flys by it. It lets out another roar and swipes the gun from my hand knocking away far on the other side of the long, dank corridor. The things FAST as it protrudes it's stinger from under its flesh, ripping and tearing its own skin making it bleed. Before I can even process the horror in front of me it's stinger pierces under my right shoulder and pushes against the wall giving an echo throughout he prison. I places it's wet paw on my chest and closes the gap from its face to mine. I am defenceless.

 ** _"Blood level low, pressure on chest cavity, low oxygen intake, initiating lung capacity overdrive_** "

Those are the words that's flash before my eyes as they were displayed on a computer screen. As it closes the gap I can smell it's horrifically disgusting breath, but I begin to breath faster, so much that the force my chest is exerting is actually pushing its paw back and forth. I feel...stronger. With this second wind I pry my left arm free and push it's paw off me and grasp it's stinger. I'm breathing so fast smoke or steam is flowing out of my mouth and nose. I twist the fuckers stinger and rip it out of me, it's barbed so it fucks me up pretty bad. But I'm so energized I completely ignore the pain and pull with all the force I can as the appendage gets torn off the Grimm and flops on the floor.

" ** _Blood levels on steady decrease, injecting adrenaline_** "

More words flash across my line of sight, all of a sudden I feel as if I could bench press the entire planet. The creature attempts to scurry off as I'm not paying attention

"Oh no you don't you ugly fucker!" I yell confidently. I rush it down sand pick up the pistol catching up to it. I grab it by the throat and push it into the floor as it screeches once again, and I quickly jam the gun in its mouth and down its windpipe

"You are one ugly son of a bitch" I say pulling the trigger and it's skull getting painted on the floor

" ** _Operator calming down, decrease oxygen consumption to normal, stopping adrenaline, beginning repairs. Running repair operations 2.3_** "

The words flash once more, I collapse and lean against the wall and my gash begins to close

"So...t-that happened..and you're not crazy I saw the words..." she stutters absolutely flabbergasted at the events that took place

"Yeah...we'll..we'll get going soon, I need to rest a little" the wound closes, I look down as it looks like it's had months to heal...it almost looks like there wasn't a gash at all...

" **HWOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR** "

"SHIT! It didn't even occur to me that there might be more of those things!" Pyrrha panics "no time for rest! If you die, I die AGAIN"

I roll my eyes and get up on my feet and begin running forward

"Do you know where you're going!?" She screams

"That's right in my fuckin ear, and no but anywhere is better than here" I open a door that seems familiar to me only to be met by lab tables with half mutilated Grimm and what I only guess some type of sea creature "Well... now we know where those things came from..." I gag at the smell before continuing to run, the other roars becoming louder. I hate to admit it but I was getting scared myself "Yes! Found it! Fuck yeah! Looks like lucks on our side!" I exclaim

"What?! Did you find a way out?!" She squeals

"An escape pod's still here!" I say opening the door and quickly starting it up "It's a miracle it can run..."

"Hey...uh, I think you should close the door..." she says scared

"Oh yeah I sho-" I Stop and look at the hoard of Grimm charging at me. I slam the door shut as they claw and punch the little window in the back, as it cracks a little the pod shoots away flooding the small room with water and closing behind me

" _ **Blood levels still below average, reducing power to raise blood levels**_ "

"Oh...look at that.." I say falling into my back, barely awake

"That was close...well now we definitely know your brain and lungs are mechanical as well as your healing factor" she tries to comfort me. I don't answer "Hello? You still here?"

"Jesus I'm trying to sleep...so shaddup will you?" I groan

"Jeez...okay sorry I'll leave you be..." she pouts again

"So what's the catch? I assume you want me to help you now?" I groan once more

"...yes, I need to find my friends" she says

"Let me sleep on it" I yawn

Silence 

"Thanks for saving me Pyrrha"

"You're very welcome" She says, I can only guess she was smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

"Girl...red hair...emerald eyes" I say In my sleep before waking up still under water.

"Good morning sleepy" Pyrrha greets me with a soft tone.

"Is it morning? I can't tell" I yawn and sit up looking out the windshield of the pod.

"It is currently 7:34 a.m, Friday November 14th" she coos happily "While you were asleep I seemed to have slipped into your mainframe".

"I have a mainframe? Wait, does that mean you can control me?" I say worried she might do something not to my liking.

"Well yes and no, I figured out I can control all your fun features like what happened in the prison, but motor functions and free will are still up to you though" She informs me.

"Huh...well what else can I do?" I say standing up to stretch.

"Not 100% on that yet, I only know how to do all of that previous mumbo jumbo, speaking of which your blood levels are stable now" she sings.

"Oh perfect, just don't go poking around in areas that don't concern you" I speak sternly.

"Don't get your hopes up tiger" she bitterly responds "plus I thought that other voice was too bland so I'll be talking when I activate stuff" she continues to talk.

"So tell me..what parts of me are human and robot?" I ask curiously.

"Well let's see...your brain, eyes, lungs and digestive system are robotic...along with uh...all your bones..." she tells me hesitantly.

I sigh and sit down with my hands behind my head "And human parts?" I almost regret asking.

"Pretty much everything else; skin, heart, liver, blood. You need that to keep your human parts alive so they don't rot".

I nod in agreement "Makes sense, if you find anything else out just tell me" I say relaxing again.

"It's a bit bizarre...but your bones..you don't have any, I'm seeing an x-ray of you and instead you have multiple intertwined what look to be carbon fibre rods...your muscles too, are made of similar flexible material. Huh" she says continuing to gather more information.

"Hey do you have red hair?" I ask out of the blue.

"...yeah I did when I was alive.." she replies suspiciously.

"And green eyes, and are about 6' in heels?" I continue to bombard her with questions.

"H-how do you know that?" She asks surprised.

"I had a dream about you then, makes sense cause your living in my brain n' all" I say "Hell if all girls look like you now I'm glad you helped me out" I snicker.

"S-Shut up! That isn't important right now!" She yells obviously flustered.

"Calm down I'm only joking..." I scoff back at her "And get used to it your in my head now"

"Oh hell..." she sighs "Anyways, focusing on the task at hand, finding my friends".

"Yeah about that...tell me about them, if I'm going to find them I should at least know what's up with them right?" I rationalize.

"Yeah...fair enough, I guess I'll start at the beginning" she takes a deep breath and starts talking. Telling me of the adventures they had together, how she loved and lost, the tragic yet epic fall of beacon academy. And how she gave her life trying to defend the things she loved.

"Jesus...I don't know what to say, you've been through hell" I say feeling quite sorry for her.

"You don't need to say anything...if you're going through hell keep going right?" She sputters out.

"That's something we can both agree on" I smile to lighten the mood. Not long after the pod surfaces and momentum launches me upwards and I hit my head on the roof "ow..." I groan in pain.

"Hey watch it! There's two of us in here remember?" She scolds me.

I pry the top hatch and look around to see we're pretty close to land "now the real question is...where the hell are we?" I sigh in defeat.

The girl in my head screamed in pure joy as I look towards the land formation

"AHHH! The fuck is wrong with you!" I say picking my ear making sure I'm not deaf from Pyrrhas screech

"This is Menagerie! A tropical island where Faunus from all over come to live! I've always wanted to visit! She squeals again

"Eh first time for everything then, now...let's see if this thing has a change of clothes for me, a bright orange jumpsuit isn't exactly discrete"I say slumping back inside and opening the emergency pack; digging around I find 500 lien and a bright white hoodie with matching sweatpants with the prisons logo in bright red on the back "well let's hope no one recognizes the symbol.." I say beginning to change

"W-what are you doing?!" Pyrrha stammers flustered

"Changing, close your eyes or something" I tell her

"I can't exactly do that!" She stutters more

"Well tough" I finish changing and put the money I found away and drift to shore before waking through the dense forest as I'm spit into a bustling port town full of life and little shops and an abundance of trading, with of course; Faunus everywhere. I merge with the mob "Are your friends here?" I ask dodging my way through

"I would be surprised if any of them were... this place is pretty far from Vale, a huge thorn in our side really" she sighs in defeat

"So then use this money to bribe a ship to take us to Vale is what your suggesting?" I ask counting it over again "yup, 500 lien even" I smile

"Are you sure your not reading my mind?" She laughs "Yes that sounds like a great idea, once were there I know the place like the back of my hand, we'll never get lost" she says confidently

The rest of the day is spend walking around mostly due to Pyrrha wanting to look

around the island. I had no problem with it, she never got the chance too and I need the fresh air, been in that hell hole for too long. The daylight soon gets overtaken by darkness followed by the depressing glow of the moon from behind the clouds. We begin to walk back to attempt finding a place to stay the night.

 _ **WHAM**_

Not paying attention I walked into someone and both of us get knocked down, I look over to see the people I collided with, two male Faunus wearing cloaks. I get up and dust myself off "Sorry" I spit and walk away flashing the symbol on my back to them.

* * *

They go wide eyed and scurry away whispering to themselves frantically

"W-was that...Emsu's logo!? The prison? I thought everyone died down there!" The one frantically tells the other

"Calm down brother... we'll tell Lilia to take care of him before she goes to gather information on Blake...get a hold of her" the two tell the spy her assassination mission

* * *

My name is Lilia, special ops for the White Fang which pretty much just means when my employers don't want to get their hands dirty, they call me. Something like that is going down tonight, in the middle of my current mission; spying on Blake and her household. My scroll goes off revealing my position and leading to a little rooftop scuffle and chase. I was only after the boys scroll so I had to interest of hurting Blake, the monkey is a different story though. During the fight, I had the scroll in my hand, but before I could finish the boy Blake kicks the scroll form my hand and it goes flying. I immediately go to retrieve it knowing Blake will check on how her friend is doing giving me a head start. But then something happened I didn't predict. A rather tall person appears a few feet ahead of me holding the scroll I so desperately need. He's wearing a blinding white hoodie with matching sweat pants and turns to face me as I land behind him and quickly point my weapon at the man.

"Hand me the scroll, now!" I demand closing in on him. Then, more unexpectedness.

He quickly pulls from behind his back a weapon on me and we're quickly in a Mexican standoff. "Dammit..." I sigh, What else can go wrong I think to myself.

* * *

"Pyrrha, you know this hooligan?" I ask not taking my eyes off the threat in front of me

"No...I can't say I do, that weapon though is a dust infused whip, it has a long range but not as long as your pistol, may I suggest backing up?" She declares

"Who are you talking to." She demands as she follows my back peddling trying to maintain proper distance

"None of your business Miss pull a weapon on random strangers!" I pout back at her "You definitely seem like your interested in this...scroll..? You called it. So just tell me why you need it and I'll cough it up" I negotiate with the girl

"THATS none of YOUR business, Mr white hoodie!" She spits back at me

"Ooooo, kittens got claws" I mock at her. The trees rustling catches both our attention as two more Faunus fall from them and both immediately stare me down

"Look it's another one! Probably one of her "friends" " The boy with a tail points at me "He even has my scroll!"

"Oh my god...I know them! That's Sun and Blake! Those are some of my friends!" Pyrrha screams in my ear

"Again, that's right in my ear" I say now focusing on Pyrrha's babbling. I look back to the battlefield as the whip girl runs away and miss cat ears is quick pursuit. Should I follow them? I think before the next thing in my mind is the fist of Sun, launching me into a tree snapping it half "That was a tad rude..." I say as the stars around my head fade

"I have no time for white fang trash like you!" He spits as me while he follows up with another punch. This time I roll out of the way and point my gun at him.

"Listen, we don't need to fight each other" I try reasoning with the emotionally unstable Faunus

"Not falling for your "I'm peaceful" tricks again like your friends in those robes!" He continues to close the gap between us

"Just tell him you who I am!" Pyrrha cringes at us trading blows

"Don't think he'll listen to me just yet" I say trying to match his punches with my blocks. I manage to grab one of his swings and pull him down to my left and give him a devastating hit the side of his head. This loosens my grip and he manages to jump away.

"FUCK! What are you hands made of?! Metal?!" He says holding his face.

"Well, yeah I guess" I chuckle and shrug at him.

"Let's see if you find this funny!" He claps his hands together and starts to glow. I blink and see several clones of him rush me down. In the midst of getting my ass beat, the other voice in my head speaks up.

" ** _Taking multiple hits, activating Automatic targeting system_** "

Time almost seems to stop, as a square reticle highlights and targets each individual punch and kick by each clone.

"Huh, looks like I got more things to learn" Pyrrha says "Just beat him already so you can talk to him..." she sighs sadly.

I nod and I begin blocking and dodging all the punches and kicks by the golden clones, I swiftly point my pistol at Sun and in between the clones as the bolt of energy weaves right through said clones and pegs the monkey in his left shoulder. He falls to the ground and the clones disperse.

"What the fuck! You shot him you asshole!" Pyrrha screams with I can only describe with the sound of crying.

"Oh calm down Pyrrha, he's still breathing isn't he?" I talk out loud to the girl in my brain.

"W-who did you- did you just say Pyrrha? How do you know her!?" He screams at me as I squat down in front of me.

"Boy... do I have a story for you..." I sigh and begins to tell him everything that happened down on the prison and up to now.

"Sun!" The voice of a girl rings from my right ear, Blake is back and see how I'm still holding my pistol and not putting it away, I'm probably in for a very bad time.

"Blake wait! He's not white fang!" Sun speaks too late as she launches her sword at me, I can only throw up my left arm in defence as it cleanly slices off my arm at the elbow, showing my robotic insides.

"OH THATS JUST FUCKING GREAT" I scream pissed off at the fact my left arm have been amputated.

" _ **Cutting off blood flow in left arm before elbow**_ " Pyrrhas voice cuts in as she clears her throat afterwards "Ahem...sorry" she says.

"So...you definitely aren't lying.." Sun says in awe as he gazes in my open arm; a gasp comes from Blake.

"Start. Talking." She demands as her sword transforms into a gun that she is now pointing at me

"Oh yeah sure gather round for story time with Gimpy the one arm Robot!" I spit sarcastically.

"Talk! Or the other arm comes off." She demands once again.

I sigh and slouch over "Fine...I take it you both know a certain Red head named Pyrrha?"


	3. Chapter 2

The night seemed to last forever. After my little scuffle with Sun, Blake found us and butchered my arm and ruined my hoodie! I mean it was the only thing I had and it was rather warm at that. She noticed Sun's wound and I apologized. She made me carry Sun back to her house even though I have only ONE ARM. I set him down on the couch in her fathers office as she fixed up Sun's injury.

"Are the ropes really necessary?" I ask trying to move but to no avail due to the restraints holding me down to the chair.

She stands up directly in front of me.

"Start talking...whoever you are, how do you know Pyrrha" she asks tears forming in her eyes.

I sigh "Actually I think it's better for you to talk, I doubt you believe me about Pyrrha and we're not on best terms right now cause I shot your boyfriend" I say gesturing towards Sun "sorry about that again".

"Don't worry about it..." he groans on the other couch.

"So ask me anything, I'll answer and that'll clear up any misconceptions you have" I speak up.

"Alright...who are all members of my Team?" She asks in confidence.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and of course the lovely Blake Belladonna, who If I may add, loves cutting off people's arms!" I raise my voice.

"Sh-shut up!" She screams slapping me in the face.

"Feisty" I smirk as her nails scratch my face making bleed a bit.

"Okay then...what about team JNP-" she asks as I cut her off.

"Eeeeeeasy, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, miss nikos and Lie Ren" I smirk.

"T-this still doesn't prove anything...you could've just been a student! Like penny!" She gets a thought.

"...what happened to Penny.." she asks knowing if Pyrrha was in my head, I'd know.

"You cold hearted bitch" I say receiving another slap.

"Answer the fucking question Robot!" He yells getting impatient.

I sigh once again "I'm an android by the way...Pyrrha killed her under the influence of Emeralds semblance...whatever a semblance is" I spit out at her.

A wave of disbelief washes over her face before she lays her hand on my cheek "Oh my god...Pyrrha..." tears now flowing from her eyes.

Just like that the door opens again as two more unknown older Faunus burst into the room, the female one is frantic.

"Sun! Is this the white fang you were talking about?!" She rushes over to me.

"Oh great more furry people! Why not invite the whole island it's a fuckin' party!" I say sarcastically.

Then he male one grabs my head whole, ignoring my missing arm "You are in for a world of hurt buddy..." he intimidates me.

"Buy me a drink first?" I ask in a calm voice.

"What? Why would I do that?" He yells In my ear.

"Because I like to go on a few dates BEFORE I GET FUCKED BY RANDOM STRANGERS!" I yell back pressing my head against his furiously.

"No dad, mom! Let me explain!" She says calming everyone down and begins to explain the events of the night.

"So you see? He actually helped us, he took the scroll from the actual white fang spy" she finishes explaining.

"But he shot Sun..." Blakes mother speaks up still not believing her story.

"Well he wasn't gunna let me talk...beating him was he only way" I state still tied down.

"Yup, I can second that..." Sun speaks up from the couch sitting up right now.

"But back to the main problem... I went through the scroll...it seems you are right Blake...Adam is planning a full take over of Haven academy...it will be the fall of beacon all over again" Blakes father speaks up in a serious tone.

"Not if we destroy the white fang...once and for all" Sun says, his ego getting the best of him again.

"...no, we aren't going to destroy the white fang...we're going to take it back.." she smirks.

"Hey huh...not to bum anyone out any more but I'd rather not spend the entire winter TIED TO THIS FUCKING COUCH!" I say getting aggravated.

The father unties me "you still want that drink?" He asks me.

"Yes please... something stiff" I ask rotating my good arm to stretch it.

"And count me out of this whole White Fang revolution, I don't know what the white fang even is but it sounds like a headache and I got my plate full already" I say grabbing my drink and downing it like water.

"And what exactly is your plate full of?" Blake stands and asks me.

"Well me and Pyrrha have made a verbal contract, she helped me, I'm helping her find Ruby and company" I say.

"Really!? That's great! It would be awesome to hear if their alright or not!" Sun says "right Blake! Blake?" He says looking at Blakes face, it having no trace of emotion.

"Do what you want, but my mind is set on the white fang...nothing else" she turns away tears building up again.

"On another note...what did this Pyrrha help you out with" the father says getting me another drink.

"Oh, thank you" I say taking the glass "She uh, helped me escape Emsu the prison under the sea" I say simply drinking again.

His reaction is, unnerving...his face goes paler than my white hair, his eyes are as wide as saucers and he's shaking like he's freezing "E-e-e-Emsu...? I thought that place was long abandoned..." he stutters.

"Yeeeeeeah...that's what everyone tells me..." I look closer at his face "Do you know something? Something about me?! Anything would be a huge help!" I yell.

He composes himself and shakes his head "N-no sorry I don't... what do you remember?" He asks.

I slouch on the couch defeated "Next to nothing...I don't even remember my own name..." I put my face into my palms

A wave of relief washes over his face "Well you can stay the night, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, you did help out my daughter...and sorry about the arm..." he apologized sitting at his desk.

"Actually their is something, I need to get to Vale ASAP, think you could help?" I ask.

"I'll see what I can do..." He says writing down something on paper and exited the room.

Sun them leads me to the room I'm sharing with him for the night.

"Alright that's your bed there...bathroom on the left and that's it! Make yourself at home you gimp" he chuckles laying on his bed

"Very funny monkey" I say say laying down "Pyrrha, so me a favour and power down will you? Thanks" I say getting comfy.

"...so she's really in your head huh?" He attempts to make small talk.

"I thought we covered this already, or did you just not listen?" I say annoyed.

"Sorry it's just...a surreal thought that's all..." he says also getting settled in.

 _ **Silence**_

"Pyrrha says you have a crush on Blake" I say chuckling to myself.

"What?! I don't! Not to say I don't find her attractive! I do! And I like her but only as a friend!" He babbles on with a blush on his face.

"Yeah you don't make a very good argument" I laugh getting drowsy.

"Well...do you have someone like that in your life?" He asks looking at me.

"Nope. And if I did I don't remember, hell maybe I do. But I'm not worried about it." I simply say "Now I'm trying to sleep, goodnight"

"Do robots even need sleep?" He speaks up once again.

"I'm an android, and stop talking" I spit.

"Alright! Jeez...goodnight" he says laying down.

"Sorry for shooting you again".

"Don't worry about it".

* * *

As a father, it's only natural to worry for the wellbeing of you families...you have nightmares where your loved ones are taken from you. Tonight was a night were a big fear became a reality. An inmate from the Emsu prison is in my home, drinking my liquor. He says that he doesn't remember who he is but it's only a matter of time before he does. Helped my daughter or not this is the right thing to do, I'm on my way to send word out to Ironwood. I don't know much about the prison but if anyone knows more about it it's him, after all he made regular visits due to the fact it's so damn close to Menagerie and 15 years ago he was working with the prison. The letter I wrote contains all known facts about the boy and where he's heading. Hell maybe Ironwood can get him on the good side...but...ah who knows. I quickly send the letter and make my way back home.

"Please...Ironwood, get this whole mess under control, I'd hate to be alive for another disaster like Beacon..." I say to myself, drowsiness overcoming me.


	4. Chapter 3

I wake up early in the morning, as I always do on the nights I CAN sleep. Showers are simple enough, even with a biotic arm...and entire right side of my body. There is just so much to do now with Amber's death and beacon being lost, it's got my head in a spin. But above all else I make sure to keep my men, and the citizens safe. The nights sleep was refreshing and great, if not for the minor night terrors but that's something I've always shaken off. Now you can imagine my suspicion when I get a letter from Ghira Belladonna, I read it and can't even comprehend what it says, I have to read it more than once. I physically shake while reading and let the letter go as it flutters down and lands with a soft touch. " _Am...am I still dreaming?"_ I think to myself pinching myself, a bit cliche but I definitely wasn't dreaming. He...has somehow made his way back to the outside world. I panic for the phone and tell all other generals and headmasters of each kingdom to let them know. Word of this will spread, making it much easier for me to find him. "I want bounty posters everywhere! Public service announcements on T.v! The sooner we find him the better" I hang up the phone after making arrangements for this man hunt. I rub my head and sigh to myself and pull a mug shot of the man in question with the text underneath the picture simply saying "X5-2400". I look at it just to make sure I have the right guy _"Yup... there's no mistaking that White hair and those...silver eyes..." I_ think to myself. The number written down is his prisoner number if I remember correctly. "This job is too stressful..." I say, my head collapsing on the desk still in disbelief.

* * *

"Are-are you sure this my queen?! Just send me out to get the blasted Robot! I am still capable!" Tyrian cries in my ear as I scoff him away.

"After your last mission I am skeptical that you are still capable, I mean it was a group of kids..." I say disappointed to Mr. Callows. "This however...is a flawless plan" I say grinning to myself as I look upon my 5 creations. "5 beings...half Grimm...half human...with one goal, to kill that Android and that annoying little team Miss. Rose gathered!". They really are a sight to behold...the body of a human equipped with all the traits of a Grimm, the pure black skin, red eyes and ivory spikes protruding out their backs and shoulders, and of course the strength. They really are my greatest creations. All 5 of them line up in front of me, the middle one speaks up.

"Master, we are ready..." it grows at me while they get equipped with weapons and pure white Grimm masks, their eyes naturally glowing red behind them.

"Very well, you have all made it clear that you 5 were superior to the others...now go kill anyone who stands against me! AND GO. KILL. THE ANDROID!" I rally as they all sprint out of my keep. "And don't disappoint me..." I whisper staring as the embark on their mission.

* * *

"Hey...hey wake up" Sun stands above me tickling my nose with his tail as I wake up and bat it away.

"Don't do that. A simple shake would suffice..." I grumble sitting up in my bed.

"See I didn't know robots sleep, and sleep this long, it's almost 11 dude" he says to me.

"Again...not a robot. What's this?" I ask as he hands me a bowl with a spoon.

"Breakfast, its oatmeal. Or do androids not need to eat?" He snickers sarcastically at me.

"Well...kinda, I don't need to but I won't pass on the chance to eat" I reply as I begin to dig into the meal.

"It was Blake's mom who made it so don't forget to thank her before you leave" He sternly says finishing his before me.

"Duly noted" I say finishing as well and placing the bowl down on a end table. Soon the door to the room swings open with Ghira behind it, his gaze immediately fixes on me.

"A cargo ship is leaving for Vale in 20 minutes, be at the docks and don't be late." He simply says and leaves.

"Damn... he seemed more serious than usual..." Sun says cringing and getting up "cmon, me and Blake will show you to the docks".

I nod and get up to stretch and follow Sun outside. I'm still indulging in the fresh air as I take a deep breath of it and follow the monkey now accompanied by Blake to where all the ships come and go. The boat that taking me seems to be carrying produce from other kingdoms and whatnot.

"Well thanks again for the hospitality, and sorry again for shooting you sun" I chuckle.

"Dude seriously, stop apologizing it's cool" He says looking at me "Just don't die while looking for our friends then we might never find them".

As I'm about to leave Blake throws herself at me and pulls me into a hug, Sun stares at us puffing his cheeks in jealousy. "What your doing is very selfless...Thank you. Plus you have Pyrrha with you so theirs no doubt in my mind you'll be successful." She smiles at me.

"Yeah I can handle myself out there, but I don't know how I'll be cause of...ya know, your handy work" I say smugly as I wave what's left of my arm.

"Oh yeah...hehe sorry again" she nods and backs off. I turn and hop on the ship as it set sails. I turn back and wave goodbye one last time before they leave my sight.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see them again, once our mission is completed" Pyrrha speaks up in my head.

"Yeah...if all your friends are as charismatic as them, then I don't see me not getting along with them" I say still looking at he open ocean. "Well, ok time for me to find a place to keep out of everyone's way for the ride".

"It'll be good for you to spend one day with no fighting" She giggles happily.

"Yeah that'll be good, I'll figure out how to deal with THIS in the meantime" I say looking at where my arm used to be "Oh man...and I really started to become fond of my appendages..." I pout walking below deck to find myself a little place to stay.

"I'm sure you'll find a a way to manage, I mean in the short amount of time I've known you, you've always had a trick up your sleeve to save yourself" Pyrrha cheers me up.

"Hahah, I mean that's true. But I doubt I have a special feature that lets me re-grow limbs" I say running my fingers through my bright white locks "I would kill for a shower as well..." I sigh deeply once again.

"Once we're in Vale they're no shortages on showers, hell we might even find out some more information about you, maybe even a name!" She cheers full of energy.

"You sure are optimistic, and a name would be great." I smile as I try to remember what I was called.

"In the mean time I'm gonna call you White. It matches your hair and hoodie" she pieces together a nickname.

"Huh...White. Simple and straightforward, you know what I kinda like that." I smile now knowing I at least have something to go by now. I find a little spot behind the cardio with the sun coming through a porthole, prime napping real estate. "Perfect!" I exclaim slumping down and closing my eyes. "Wake me when the boat stops would ya Pyrrha?"

"Yeah sure, you need the rest anyways" she says also calming down. Soon enough I fall asleep to what seems to be an eternity only to be woken up by the ship rumbling and almost capsizing. The shift of the boat throws me head first into the side wall.

"Ow..." I groan standing up and rubbing where my head was hit. "Just what the hell is it now?" I ask looking around and scanning the room for threats.

"I don't know, maybe a Grimm attack?" Pyrrha rationalizes.

"There are Grimm in the water too? Fuck what's next?! A dragon?!" I spit aggravated.

"Huhhhhhhh..." she hesitantly sighs.

"Don't. Just don't tell me" I groan reading my weapon just as I hear one of he crew members yells.

"PIRATES! READY ALL PERSONAL!" The man screams from above deck.

"Oh perfect, just as I think I'll have a moments peace" I say running up on deck seeing the bloody battle ensue. I have little choice just to help the crew fight off the looming threat.

"White! To your left!" Pyrrha informs me as 3 pirates swing from ropes and drop all around me. One swings his sword wildly towards my chest but I back step away and fire at him. In turn I hit him in the stomach sending him flying back dead from my shot. The other two smack the back of my head with their hilts knocking me down on my back. They go to plunge their swords into me just before I barely manage to roll out of the way. I take aim and shoot one of their legs blowing it clean off. He falls his back to be mast while he slowly bleeds out. The final man begins unleashing a flurry of swings around my face. To my surprise one of them grazes and hits me leaving a small but deep gash across he bridge of my nose. I wince at the pain and punch the sword out of his hand as I heap him by the throat and lift him up, firing two shots into his chest and tossing him over board.

"White! Are you okay?!" Pyrrha pipes up worried about the fight I was just in.

"Yeah, just a scratch" I say feeling my nose as he blood runs down my face. "Do me a favor and turn on that targeting system of mine eh?" I ask Pyrrha as I pick up one of the curved swords the pirates are using.

"On it" she says as the bright red letters appear in front of me signalling that the function has activated.

"Appreciate it" I smile as I begin to help fight off the attackers. About an hour goes by before we are eventually defeated and the enemy crew storms onto our ship with their sheer force in numbers. They tie the few of us left down as who I can only image the Captain makes his way on board. Definitely scary looking, he's much taller than me and myself being 6'3 made me question how big he actually is. He's missing an arm and has scars all along his face. He takes out his shiny pistol and begins to execute the remaining members as he closes the distance to me.

"Shit...fuck! Dammit!" I whimper trying desperately to loosen myself from the restrains holding me down to. I do however manage to get a hold of my trusty pistol and fire it snapping the ropes that are currently holding me.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim excitedly as I jump to my feet taking out the two guards next to me. But my minor victory is short lived as I'm quickly over run be men and held down as the captain walks over to me.

"This is a nasty one Capt'in, he killed 16 of our own" one of my pirates following the captain speaks up.

The large man looks down upon me as a shiver goes down my spine. His yellow eyes are intense and send me into immediate fear as soon as we made eye contact.

What happens next catches me off guard. He pushes the people holding me down away and stands me up in front of him. He opens his mouth and begins to speak.

"Men... we've found ourselves a wolf among sheep..." his deep and raspy voice speaks up now smiling a devilish grin.

"Um? I'm sorry?" I stutter as everyone around me relaxes.

"You're part of the crew now, whether you like it or not." He says as the crew cheers and I'm forcefully brought upon the attackers ship.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want to be a part of any crew!" I yell but to no avail

"Shut up! Just play along with it! This is probably the only thing keeping us alive!" Pyrrha shouts in my head. She's right it's best if I just play along for now.

As we begin to sail the captain approaches me with a leather arm guard that has a silhouette of a wolf howling with the moon behind him. "The name is Flynn, Flynn SilverFang. But you will address me as Captain." He says to me. "That's our mark, you part of the Wolves of the sea now kid."

"I mean...that's great and all, but I really don't have time to come along with you. I'm on a mission of my own." I sternly say to the large man.

"Oh really...of its so important to you then my don't you come and tell me..." he says leading me into what I only can assume is he Captains Quarters.

"Great...just another thorn in my side..." I groan angrily. I enter and sit on a chair as I begin to tell him everything that's happens to me in the past 3 days. The prison, the white fang and the Grimm.

"White Fang you say? That is a power organization to have as your enemy." He interrupts my story.

"Yeah well they fucked with me first so I'm just returning the favor." I say as he stands up.

"Your story is a very curious and intense one at that..." he pauses and takes a deep breath. "But I will help you in your mission, I've done business with the white fang before...nothing but Un loyal backstabbing bastards...and I've made my decision and you're part of my crew now." He says sternly.

"Really? That's great! I need to get to Vale as soon as possible!" I exclaim.

"Unfortunately I can't help you there the ship is already set sail towards Mistral" he says now facing me. "And now we discuss your end of the deal".

"Yeah that's what I guessed, so what's the catch?" I sigh.

"You are part of this crew till the day you die, even if you're not on the ship. Keep this promise and you'll have the entire Wolves of the sea at your back." He says as he hands me a small ball that looks like it's made of marble.

"What's this?" I ask examining it thoroughly.

"It's our signal, it's made of dust so whenever your in need just toss it up into the air and our symbol will flash in the sky, and we will come wherever we are, in reasonable distance of course. But I'm turn if we need more men, we will find you. Breaking this verbal contract we have will be punishable by death." He spits at me "Do we have a deal?" He reaches to shake my good hand.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I sigh shaking his hand.

"No, no you don't" she smiles showing me out of his quarters.

I lean on his door and sigh loudly again. "What a unexpected turn of events huh?" I talk to Pyrrha.

"You got that right...But i am from Mistral! So i can help navigate as effective as if we were in Vale" She happily sings to me

"Perfect..." I groan as I lean over the side and stare into the water. "I guess I'm a pirate now..." I say now getting off track of my mission even more.


	5. Chapter 4

I hate boats. I cannot stress that enough now that I've been on one for 3 days. Apparently Mistral is much farther away from Menagerie than I originally thought. This just puts me even more behind finding Ruby and the others.

"Holy fuck get me off this boat" I groan leaning over the rails pouting to Pyrrha.

"Hey keep strong White. We can't be on the water for much longer" she quietly reassures me.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you loose the arm?" A voice speaks up from behind me.

I turn around slowly knowing I'm in no danger here, to be meet with Flynn now looking around my wound.

"Oh uh, a friend of mine cut it off" I reply hesitantly. I don't like to admit it, he still make me nervous when I'm around him.

"This person is still your friend?" He asks looking around at my mechanical parts.

"Well...it was a complicated and long night, but we worked things out" I smile nervously.

"Well...android, how do you plan on fixing this?" He says as he crosses him arms and looks down on me.

"Now that I haven't worked out yet but I'll find a way." I say confidently. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you lose your arm?" I say looking at his missing appendage.

He looks at it and sighs deeply "My old ship was attacked and burned down. The mast fell on me and I cut my arm off to not die." He says simply.

"Whoa...that's intense" I say gulping and taking a step back. As he beings to walk away I speak up grabbing his attention "Hey! Uh...how long to Mistral?"

"...from here about 5 hours" He says by simply looking up.

"See? You can manage another few hours" she says. "You can even see Mistral, look" she says again trying to cheer me up.

I look up and begin to spot the large land mass from behind the misty waters. A small smile cracks across my face. "It's pretty nice looking." I say gazing upon it.

* * *

The fiery I'm on finally docks after being on the water for days, I stand beside my bike ready to take off as soon as the bay door opens. I'm on a mission to find my sister and mother and I have no time to lose.

"Thanks a ton!" I smile at one of the crew members seeing people off the boat as I rip past a crowd of people to get on the road towards Mistral. While driving my scroll rings, it's Ironwood. I skid to stop and answer hesitantly.

"Ironwood? What's the problem?" I ask only expecting the worst. Why else would he be calling me?

"Yang? Don't worry it's nothing too serious, just a dangerous individual is out and about and I just got word that he's on his way to Mistral after his ride to Vale was taken over by pirates, so I don't know if he's their or not so I wanted to give you a heads up" He rushes through this story.

I got wide eyed with the insane tale he just told me "well that's quite the story" I say completely caught off guard "I'm not actually in Mistral yet but thanks anyway, what does this _dangerous individual_ look like?" I say politely with a slight chuckle.

"He's a male, around 6 foot with white hair" He explains.

"Alright Ill keep my head up and eyes open" I reassure him as he hangs up. _Well that's an unexpected change of events, knowing my luck I'll probably run into him_ I think to myself and sigh deeply continuing to ride my bike.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't get closer to the actual City?" I sigh walking off the ship that's now docked at a port town.

"If we could get closer We would be closer. Sorry but this is the best you're gunna get bud." Flynn coldly replied to me.

I sigh and face palm shaking my head at the dumb question "Yeah of course...well best of luck on your...pirating thing" I say quickly scurrying off.

"Hey white, here" Flynn speaks up from the deck as he tosses me a smallish back back "It just has some basic things...sleeping bag, flint, map etcetera..." he smirks turning away from me.

I smile and throw over my shoulder and begin to walk towards Mistral.

"Um White? It's getting kinda late don't you think we should stay in town just until morning?" Pyrrha tries to negotiate with me as the day slowly burns away.

"I mean we got a sleeping bag now, who doesn't like a night out under the stars?" I smile and look up.

"You seem to be in a good mood all of a sudden.." she picks out hesitantly.

"Yeah...I dunno I just feel better, even with this injury. Something tells me the worst of our journey is over." I say calmly back to Pyrrha.

"Yeah...I hope so you're right" she sighs deeply with a soft laugh.

We continue to walk until the darkness overtakes all surrounding. I hang my bag on a nearby tree, and set up my little nook right in the forest. After finding some rocks and tinder I make a quick make-shift fire pit and relax by the fire. I yawn heavily and my eyes become more and more heavy the longer I stay up. Just as Im about to get cozy with some sleep I catch quick movement right in front of my face as my fire gets blown out. I jump onto my feet and look around frantically.

"Pyrrha you catch that?" I ask now holding my weapon ready to fire.

"I didn't see what it was but I definitely saw it" she says just as on guard as I am.

I step on the fire to extinguish the rest of the light, and stick to the tree trunk to try my best to keep out of sight of whatever that thing was.

"You hear that...? It's like whistling..." I ask Pyrrha as I scan around more.

"White! Duck!" She screams as I jolt my head forward to see a a knife flying towards my face.

I drop down as the Bowie knife grazes my scalp and sticks into the tree. I turn around to only be met by more giant knives being thrown at me. I fall on my Ass to dodge the second knife but stand up too fast wanting to just get out of here.

"Fuck!" I scream falling on my knees as the two other knives pierce my body, one in my thigh, the other in my abdomen making me curl up against the tree.

"You just are a magnet for trouble...cmon we gotta run" Pyrrha sighs calmly.

"You seem more calm that usual..." I say grunting in pain as I attempt to pull the knives out of me.

"Like I said before, you always find a way" she states.

I can't help but smile a bit and give up on trying to zero the location of my attackers "Alright fuck it, I can't see them so I'm running now" I say now sprinting in any direction that gives me the most cover. I often look behind me trying to see what is attacking me but only see spots of dark, darker than the night sky. I'm slightly limping so I'm not going as fast as I could, that causes them to get ahead of me. I take a hard left and exit the forest to and open plain with a dirt road.

"Shit...open space" I say catching my breath and thinking how to not die.

"Get out of the way!" I hear a woman scream as I jump out, I turn my head to be met with a blinding headlight followed by being blown back as she crashes her bike into me. I roll a good ten feet before coming to a stop.

"Magnet for trouble..." Pyrrha coos in my head as I stand up.

"Haha...very funny now quite I'm trying to not die" I say wiping dirt off of my face.

"Who are you talking too?" The girl walks into my line of sight. Now seeing her height and long glowing blond hair and powerful lavender eyes.

"Ahhhh! White! That's Yang! Another one of my friends! What's she doing so far from home?" Pyrrha asks sadly.

"So you know her? That's good I guess..." I sigh ignoring Yang and turning to her.

"Oh...my god, are you okay!? It looks like you've been through hell..." she says closing the distance between us.

"Yeah...that doesn't even begin to describe it. I'll ask her I'll ask her don't worry!" I say now speaking with Pyrrha halfway through me and yangs conversation.

Yang takes a step back and pulls out her scroll for a minute and double takes looking at it and back at me. "You! Don't move!" She yells reading what I assume are her weapons.

"What what what are you doing?" I ask getting frustrated with the girl.

"You're that dangerous individual that's been on the run for weeks!" She says now walking back towards me.

"What are you? A bounty hunter?" I ask looking back at the tree line. _Did they leave?_ I think to myself as Yang keeps talking but I'm not listening.

"Hey! Asshole! Are you listening to me!?" She yells grabbing the knife in my leg and twisting it.

"AHHHHH! What the fuck Yang!?" I cringe at the pain and fall to the ground again.

She let's go and gazes upon me in awe. "How...how the hell do you know my name?" She asks now with fear on her face.

"Oh I know all about you, and you're sister Ruby aaaaaaaand her friends with her; Jaune, Ren, and Nora." I say standing up. I'm a little taller than her so I look down a bit to speak.

"Wh-what did you do to them!?" She says now fuckin pissed off with a golden aura emanating from behind her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down I didn't do shit to them! Pyrrha told me!" I say now mentioning the voice in my head.

The aura soon disperses after hearing the name. "P-Pyrrha? There's...no way you should know her..." Yang says with a socked expression.

"Well...I do know her, she's in my head and I'm helping her find her friends" I say now having her calmed down.

"P-prove it..." she manages to stutter out. Hell I don't blame her for wanting evidence, this is a lot to take in.

"Huh...well I can't say I know much about you personally. I do have to say you looked beautiful in your white prom dress." I smirk at her knowing that was enough to convince her.

She gazes upon me dumbfounded and places her hand on my cheek as tears start to flow from her eyes.

"Pyrrha..." she says now smiling at me. I can't help but notice she's actually very attractive. "You said... you said you were looking for Ruby and the others?" She asks me.

I snap out of gazing at Yang and speak up "Yeah, I mean we already meet Blake and Sun" I say.

"Really?! You seen Blake! How's she doing?! Is she alright?! Where did you meet her?!" She begins to bombard me with questions.

"I met her and Sun at Menagerie, and yes they're both ok. But they have their own problems. When I was their we found out Adam of the white fang is planning another take over of Haven" I regretfully say.

"That fucking bastard...I have a score to settle with him..." She says showing me her robotic arm.

"Huh...looks like we got more in common that you think.." I smile showing her my injury. "My name is White by the way, and this was from Blake" I chuckle.

Yang nods looks at the inside of my cut off arm. "Sooooooo...your a robot?" She asks curiously.

"Well android, I'm as human as robots get" I brag a little bit to her.

"It's funny, you don't seem like a dangerous individual" she laughs "Man Ironwood was so wrong" she says.

"Ironwood?" I ask having little knowledge on him.

"Oh yeah, he pretty much put a bounty on your head" she nods.

"What? You gunna take me in now?" I ask now that she mentioned money.

"Hmmm...now that is tempting" she teases me and laughs. I join the small relief but it's soon cut short as we're surrounded by dark figures with pure white masks.

Yang and I immediately hit back to back scanning the things in front of us, reading out weapons. As I stare at them I become more and more unfamiliar with what they are. Are they Grimm? Or human...they're as black as Grimm are, and have ivory spikes sticking out of them but...seem rather civilized...

"Who the he'll are you?! And was it you 5 that threw knives at me?!" I scream at them.

No answer. Just stares with their glowing red eyes.

The stalemate continues as one speaks up from the group and slowly walks towards me. "Kill the girl..." All four now jump on Yang to overpower her.

"Like hell you will!" She yells now with the aura back, and her eyes turning a dark red, she fights back with all the strength she's got.

The one...the one that gave the orders is now circulating me.

"We...are the next generation...we are the harbingers of the new world..." It speaks in its very deep voice that terrifies me to my core. "But...creations like you, halt our progress" It says as it rips the knife out of abdomen.

I scream in pain and fall to my knees holding my wound as Pyrrha stops blood flow.

"Wh-whatever you are...I'm going to kill you... and whoever you...THINGS are working for..." this is the only thing I can come up with, this day has been exhausting.

"HA! Foolish android! Queen Salem is the master of masters and WILL end you!" It says now winding up a attack with the knife.

As it speaks that name "Salem..." I say loud as I start having multiple flash backs. Just fleeting things...short flashes of memories come back to me "why does that name sound so familiar!?" I think until I come to a horrible realization "oh god...Salem" I say out loud as the knife gets plunged into my stomach. I grunt and fall on my side. I hear Pyrrha loser her composure and freaking out but I can't make sense of it.

"White!" I hear yang shout my name as she continues to fight off the attackers, then;

Darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Where? Where am I? Are my eyes open or closed? I think waving my hand in front of my face. Yup definitely open...why is it so dark? "HELLO?!" I call out into the abyss only to be greeted by silence. I sigh "Well...another mess eh Pyrrha?" Silence. "Pyrrha? Pyrrha! PYRRHA!?" I scream starting to panic. "Pyrrha! Please! Don't leave me...I'm...im lost with out you.." I say collapsing into my knees.

"You've forgotten..." I hear a male voice echo in the pitch black darkness.

"What? Who's there?!" I yell now on my feet looking around frantically only to be surrounded by fire. I shield my face to see a man on a cross much larger than me. I stare in awe upon him and manage to mutter the first word that comes into mind.

"F-father?" I say dumbfounded, the fire closing in on me.

"My son... have you forgotten what Salems Grimm did to us? Me and your mother?" He whales from his cross.

"No! No I haven't forgotten! Father please understand!" I attempt to reason.

"You've forgotten that her and her Grimm slaughtered our village! Our people! They took you to fight back...but you never did!" He begins to get aggravated.

"Father please! I was trapped! I couldn't!" I say tears flowing from my eyes.

"YOU'VE FORGOTTEN YOUR PURPOSE!" He screams the flames now burning me alive.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHH!" I say jumping up and swinging randomly. I open my eyes to see myself in a lab and hospital hybrid kind of.

"White! White what are you doing?!" Pyrrha speaks up from within my head.

"Pyrrha?" I calm right down and sit on my bed "sorry...nightmare" I say shaking my head.

"Oh...anything you want to talk about?" She asks obviously worried about me.

"No...just hearing your voice again is therapeutic enough" I calmly say now fully relaxed. I hold my head in my hands. Wait, I think. I only have one arm, don't I? I think again as I look down at my arms. Not only is my missing arm replaced, but my other one has also been, upgraded? They're both now skinless, obviously made of a metallic material, probably the stuff I'm made out of. They run up to my shoulders before cutting off back to skin.

"A lot happened when you passed out White" Pyrrha says with a heavy voice.

"Well then refresh my memory will ya?" I ask still examining my new arms.

"Well...whatever attacked us, is still out there. Yang barely held them off long enough to escape into the forest again. Then an airship picked us up, once we got here someone was doing all they could to help you...fixing your arm and your stomach wound..." she says now holding back tears, I can hear it in her voice.

"Oh! Perfect you're awake!" A man of about 25 years old storms in the room and sits across from me. "I see you've caught a glimpse of your new arms. So what do you think?" He asks smiling at me.

"I think you better tell me what is going on here before I lose my temper bud." I spit not wanting to waste any time.

"Oh yeah, introductions of course. My name is Dr. P, lead scientist of bionics and everything robotic in the great kingdom of Atlas" he says like a big shot.

"Well I'd tell you my name but, I don't remember what it is, I've just been going by white. I say now calm because he's answering my questions.

"Well White...I'm sure you have a ton of questions...and that's what I'm here for." He says now staring at me as well.

"Ok...first off, do you know my real name?" I ask simply.

"Well I managed to pulled your file from the facility you spend the last while in, these atlas perks know no limit" he says turning his computer monitor my way "You are Raleigh, Raleigh König. You are 19 years old when this file was last updated." He answers.

"Raleigh...I like that better than White" Pyrrha laughs also listening.

"What else do you know...anything at this point is great.." I say as this weight on my shoulders hers lifted off as I hear my real man.

"Alright...well get ready for all I know..." he says now taking a deep breath. "I don't know why you were in Emsu, but I do know what they did there. They tried to replicate the power of silver eyed warriors, do you know what silver eyed warriors are Raleigh?" He pauses and asks me.

"Uh...kinda... didn't they have like, superpowers?" I say honestly having no idea what they are.

"Well kinda, they are beings that existed much before hunters and Kingdoms were a thing, it is said that they could kill a Grimm by simply gazing upon one. So they attempted to replicate their power. But it wasn't hat simple, they soon found out that if you aren't born with them that's it. No if ands or buts, you either have it or not." He says to me pointing to my coloured eyes. "You were one of the people they tried it on, but that doesn't explain why you're an Android..." he says still thinking.

"Yeah... that's kinda what I wanted to know.." I sigh in defeat. "Or why they wanted to replicate power in the first place..."

"Yeah...well on a happier note, you're all fixed up! Well with some upgrades and tweaks made by yours truly" he smirks and bows a little "let me walk you though your features!" He says excitedly.

"First off your arms, the skin was very roughed up when you got here, I had to replace one and I said Fuck it and I hooked you up with two. No skin on them but you still have nerve endings so you can feel things. And take a look at your palms" he says pointing to them.

I look down and see two holes in them. I get confused and look back up at him. "What are these?" I ask.

"Those are exhaust ports, with some extra oomph those things are hooked up to your main power source and you can blow some steam out from them. Like literally they can blow fire" he smiles and giggles to himself.

"Huh...hell yeah..." I say smiling also as I shoot a small flame from each of them.

"Hey you're a natural! Also I made some changes to your hydraulics" he says writing down something.

"I have hydraulics?" I ask giving him a confused look.

"Yeah! See there are four tubes running to both your arms and legs, you can use it to give yourself extra power to your appendages." He happily informs me.

"Wow..." I say flabbergasted at the amount of tech in me, most of this stuff I didn't even know. He spends the next few minutes explaining that the wound I got in my stomach was too great so he had to remove it.

"So I don't have one anymore?" I ask confused.

"Well no, I replaced it with another one, made of scrap parts here and their. The only downside is it's a bit primitive compared to your old one. See you old stomach was pretty much your engine, where all the parts were to keep everything going. Now with that gone I had to put in a central power system to keep you going instead, but with your new stomach you'll have to eat now."

"Wow...I don't know what to say thank you for saving me" I say smiling and laughing a bit.

"Hey I'm just doing my job, the real person who saved you is the young woman in the other room, you should pay her a visit" he says getting and exiting the room.

Yang! I almost forgot about her! I rush into the neighbouring room to see a sleeping, bruised and beat up girl. I look at her and feel like this my fault. It was me those things were after why'd she have to suffer for it?! I take a seat next to her and take her hand in mine. It's soft, considering all the fighting she did earlier. I squeeze it lightly; it squeezes back.

"White...?" She mutters opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed now staring at me.

I chuckle lightheartedly. "Well...actually it's Raleigh now, I found out my real name" I smile talking quietly.

"Hm...cute" she teases me and catches a glimpse at my new arms. "Oh wow, you're fixed!" She says excitedly.

I frown and look down squeezing her hand tighter. "Look...Yang I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of my problems, I mean you risked your life and almost died because of me-" I get cut off by Yangs finger pressed against my lips.

"Hey, don't get all ethical on me now. I did what I did because you also got Pyrrha with you. And I would be happy risking my life again and again for her considering what she did for all of us..." he says now sitting upright, leaning on her pillow.

"Yeah, she told me everything that happened. I couldn't imagine going through that." I say getting cut off by Yangs laughing.

"Eh-? What's so funny?" I say not to sure how to react.

"Can you stop?" She giggles more as she swings her feet off the bed.

"S-stop what?" I ask hesitantly thinking I may have offended her in a way.

"Being so adorable." She says standing up and punching me in the shoulder.

I blush a little as I see her cringe in pain shaking her fist after punching me. "Ouch! What are you? Made of meta- oh yeah..." she says smirking.

I stand up with her, now towering over her in height. "Huh, you're a lot taller in boots" I tease.

She puffs her cheeks and stands on her tip toes getting closer to my face. I can't help small blush grow across my face as she quickly kisses my cheek and backs up a little.

"Cmon, there's someone who wants to meet you" she says with a small frown and walks towards the door.

"Don't you get any funny ideas Raleigh..." Pyrrha speaks up, referencing Yangs kiss.

"Oh I'm having a lot of ideas, each more funny than the last" I say with little filter.

I follow yang through the many hallways of whatever building were in until we hit a pair of large Mahogany doors. She goes to knock on them but open before she can get close. On the other side stands a man with short hair and also very tall with a mark above his Right eyebrow.

"Yang I appreciate you bringing him here...but I need to talk to him. Alone." He says beckoning me inside.

"Yeah...right" she says stepping out of my way letting me walk in, the large doors now creaking shut. I follow the man and sit down opposite to him as he takes his seat behind his desk.

"Now don't worry, I know who and what you are Raleigh, of the Silver eyes program. But what I don't know, is how you got out." He says now looking at me.

I sit nervously not really knowing what to say but manage to mutter something "well, I didn't do it by myself. Pyrrha helped me"

His face turns to one of disbelief and and gazes at me. "Pyrrha who." He says sternly and with a stare that could kill man.

"Um...Pyrrha Nikos Mister Ironwood" I say trying to be somewhat respectful.

His eyes widen and the disbelief starts to fade from him "How'd- how'd you remember my name?" He asks.

 _Remember? I only just met this guy. He does look familiar though...plus Pyrrha just told me his name_ I think to myself before speaking up.

"Uh Pyrrha told me just now, I'm telling you the truth she's in my head" I try to make sense of what's happening to me.

"What do you mean she's in your head?" He says raising his voice, his temper now rising.

"Listen man I don't know how to explain it better! She's in my head! I can hear her talk, I know everything she knows!" I say defending myself. "I also know I'm not the first android you've dealt with..." I mention standing up.

"...what are talking about" he says taking a step back.

"I know about Penny, how you helped build her...and what happened to her" I speak exactly what Pyrrha tells me in my head.

He takes a deep breath and holds himself up by his chair. Much more calm now he sits and begins to speak.

"Do you know why you were made into, well...you?" He asks.

"No, but do tell" I say now intently listening.

"I assume Dr. P told you about the Silver eyes program correct?" I nod furiously. "Perfect, well that was implemented a few years before the Great War, it was to train kids in an attempt to gain power like those with Silver eyes kind of like modern day academies...but the silver eyed training was way more intense." He continues with what he knows.

"Well the training stopped after a bit once we found you need to be born with them...and that the training was too hard on kids your age... And that's where you come in. You were the first to um...die by training." He hesitates telling me.

His words hit me like a freight train, almost knocking me on my ass if it wasn't for the chair to catch me.

"So...so so so I died...? Is that why I'm- I'm a robot!?" I say raising my voice and hanging my head In my hands.

"Well you're an android, and yes. See I worked at Emsu around 20 years ago. Penny was the first of android to be capable of generating an aura, and have a semblance." He begins to explain again.

"What? So I don't have an aura? Are you telling me I don't have a soul?" I say now standing up.

"Took the words out of my mouth. That's not your fault, you were built for another reason Raleigh.." he says now not breaking eye contact.

"Well what was I made for then? I ask not sure if I actually want to know.

"See, Penny was made to one day save the world...You however, were made to destroy it." He says pointing at me.

My eyes go wide upon hearing this. "Destroy? The world? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask sitting once more holding my chest. This kind of emotional roller coaster can't be good for my heart.

"Hypothetically speaking...of a city or village were overrun by Grimm, instead of using the resources to send a team of hunters out...they would send you to well...destroy everything." He informs me.

"Wait...so I was operational at a point?" I ask now getting anxious about getting my questions answered.

"Yes you were. But you were very successful, and proved to be perfectly effective." He says.

"So what did I do? Where was I operating?" I ask now clenching my fists.

"Mountain Glenn. Vale's first attempt at expansion, but without Vales natural barriers, it was doomed from the start. It was overrun with Grimm eventually and when it was excavated, they sent you in...And its current state, all the destruction...broken buildings, was you." He sighs heavily.

I just don't know how to deal with all this. Pyrrha isn't talking, she's probably in as much shock as I am. I sit back down once more now just numb to everything.

"So that's it? I was made to kill?" I simply say with an expressionless face.

"In layman's terms yes. Then something happened. Something happened that got you locked up" he says making my ears perk up.

"You know? Please tell me!" I ask pretty much begging me at this point.

"You would sneak off, killing Grimm in your spare time. Directly disobeying orders and got too unruly. You were eventually detained and put out of service until we found a way to fix you" He informs me.

"So what happens now?" I ask in fear of going back to prison.

"Well, now I'm going to call off the man hunt for you. You have to understand I only wanted you so bad because I needed to know if you were still your old self which is definitely not the case."

"Well thanks" I say sarcastically.

"So what now...I want you to accompany Yang with finding her mother and team. She can handle herself but a little extra protection is always good, plus I assume Pyrrha wants to see everyone again." He says pouring two drinks.

"What I will do, is make sure Dr. P and I continue investigating Emsu and why they tried to make Silver eyes in the first place." He reassures me. "But a little bad news" he says handing me the drink.

"I love bad news." I say downing the drink rather quickly.

"Atlas' boarders are closed, you getting in was a favour Yang called in. I'm sorry but I can't get you back to Mistral" he apologizes.

I sigh and remember the calling signal Flynn gave me if I needed it. "Don't worry...I got a way..." I roll my eyes.

"Good, spend the night here and regain your strength. You can go now" he says continuing to drink.

I nod and thank him once again before I leave.

"At least we got some questions answered..." Pyrrha tries once again to cheer me up.

I sigh and smile at the sound of Pyrrha. "What would I ever do without you Pyrrha?" I laugh.


End file.
